


This is Not The Breakfest Club

by tonystarkhq



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: High School, M/M, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve, Sad Tony, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark - Freeform, Steve and Tony - Freeform, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkhq/pseuds/tonystarkhq
Summary: Tony really didn’t think he had any friends and well neither did anyone else.





	This is Not The Breakfest Club

**Author's Note:**

> Had a little writers block so this is just a little something to put my mind off things enjoy :)

Steve turned around at a crashing noise. On the floor two tables overs was Tony Stark. “What the heck” he was getting up to stop the brewing fight between Justin Hammer and Tony Stark, but he was pulled back. He turned to Natasha shaking her head. 

“It’s not worth it Steve” she looked back. Steve sat down confused, why would Nat stop him? 

“Yeah dude talking to Stark is basically social suicide…Ouch!” Natasha and Bruce both smacked Clint upside the head. “What the hell did you do that for?!”

“That’s not what I meant you prick” Natasha snapped just as students began chanting ‘fight! fight! fight!’. “I mean that the kid can hold himself, look at him” all the friends turned as Tony’s fist collided with Justin’s face. 

“Yes, Stark harder!” That earned Thor a slap upside the head from Loki. Natasha smirked and nodded at Clint. 

“Yeah Tony’s actually a great guy, and not to mention he’s a literal genius” Bruce bit his slice of pizza and smiled as Justin shoved Tony to the floor. 

“Just marry him already Bruce” Clint smirked. All the talking still couldn’t distract Steve and he couldn’t help it anymore he stood up quickly to aid Tony. 

“Steve you really don’t need to get into anymore trouble come here” Natasha stood up to stop him but gave up and instead joined him in stopping the two from fighting, Thor following behind. Steve rushed over helping Tony off the floor as Natasha and Thor pushed Justin back. 

“Hey let go of me” Justin spit pushing back. 

Steve gave Tony a hand, Tony looked up at him with huge brown eyes. Just as Tony grabbed Steve’s hand he was pushed to the floor, now beside Tony he looked up at one of Justin’s many minions. 

And in the blink of an eye a full blown fight was happening. Loki stood at the side tripping Hammer’s minions as the others threw punches and kicks. It was all a blur and before Steve knew it him, all his friends, and Tony sat in the Vice Principals office. For some reason Hammer and his friends got out of it but everyone knows it’s because his dad donates a little too much money to the school. They all sat there like a scene from a movie, band-aids on theres knees and ice bags on there faces. 

Loki walked by them smirking on his way to fifth period. “Hey uh Steve?” Tony whispered besides him, putting the ice pack on his lap. 

“Thanks for saving my ass earlier, hate to admit it but I owe you” Steve smiled sadly at the boy beside him. 

“You don’t owe me anything Tony, I would do that for any of my friends” Steve patted his shoulder, and Tony’s hearted warmed up. Steve had called him his friend, that’s a first. Steve forgot to move his hand and the sat like that for a moment then the Vice Principal came. 

“You hooligans in my office, now!” They all nodded and scurried into the office. 

Everyone got one hour detention except Tony, he got 40 minutes because everyone knows Fury secretly likes him best. All seven of them left the office with their heads down and rushed to class. It wasn’t the first time they all got detention, there was that one time Clint left blue cheese in the school’s vents while the heater was on and it did not end well. 

As the end of sixth period approach the friends anxiously thought of their Friday-ruining-detention. While Steve thought of Tony’s big brown eyes and Tony thought of Steve’s warm touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I wouldn’t mind a comment or two ;)


End file.
